rollingstonesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction
(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction é uma música da banda de rock inglesa The Rolling Stones lançada em 1965. Ela foi escrita por Mick Jagger e Keith Richards e produzida por Andrew Loog Oldham. A canção é notável pelo seu riff de guitarra de três notas de Richards que abre e dirige a música, e pela letra, que inclui referências a relações sexuais e um tema de anti-comercialismo. A última, em particular levou a música a ser "percebida como um ataque contra o status quo". A canção foi lançada como single nos Estados Unidos em junho de 1965 e também participou da versão americana do álbum Out of Our Heads, lançado em julho daquele ano. Satisfaction foi um sucesso, dando aos Stones seu primeiro número um nos Estados Unidos. A canção inicialmente foi tocada apenas em estações de rádio pirata, porque sua letra foi considerada muito sexualmente sugestiva. No Reino Unido o single foi lançado em agosto de 1965; tornou-se o quarto número um dos Rolling no Reino Unido. A canção é considerada uma das melhores canções de todos os tempos de rock. Satisfaction ficou na segunda colocação da lista das 500 melhores músicas de todos os tempos da revista Rolling Stone. Em 2006 foi adicionada a Biblioteca do Congresso Nacional de gravação do registro. Inspiração Keith Richards afirma que ele começou com o riff de guitarra para a canção em seu sono, acordou no meio da noite, gravando o riff e as palavras "I can't get no satisfaction" numa gravador cassete e rapidamente voltando a dormir. Ele viria a descrever a fita como: "dois minutos de Satisfaction e 40 minutos do meu ronco". Ele e Jagger terminaram de escrever a canção, no Hotel Fort Harrison em Clearwater, Flórida, em Maio de 1965 Jagger escreveu a maioria dos versos depois de serem confinados em seus quartos de hotel em Clearwater e não poderem tocar, não como uma declaração sobre o mercantilismo desenfreado que os Rolling Stones já tinham visto na América. Richards estava preocupado que o riff soava muito parecido com a canção "Dancing in the Street" do Martha and the Vandellas. Jagger disse mais tarde: "Parecia uma canção folclórica quando começamos a trabalhar nela e Keith não gostara muito, ele não queria que fosse um single, não achou que ela se daria bem… eu acho que Keith pensou que era um pouco básica. Eu não acho que ele realmente a escutou adequadamente. Ele estava muito próximo a ela e apenas sentiu que tinha uma espécie de riff idiota". Jagger assinalou também que o título da canção se assemelha a um verso da canção "30 Days" de Chuck Berry. (A letra de Berry é "If I don't get no satisfaction from the judge".) Gravação A primeira vez que os Rolling Stones gravaram a canção foi no dia 10 de Maio de 1965 na Chess Studios em Chicago - uma versão com a participação de Brian Jones no harmônico. O grupo a regravou dois dias depois na RCA Studios em Hollywood, com uma batida diferente e com a distorção da Gibson, acrescentando sustentação ao som dos riffs de guitarra. Richards imaginou refazer a faixa mais tarde em uma sessão horn tocando o riff: "este foi apenas um esboço, um pouco, porque, a meu ver, o tom de fuzz estava realmente lá para designar o que a 'sessão horn' estaria fazendo." O outro Rolling Stones, bem como gerenciador Andrew Loog Oldham e o engenheiro de som Dave Hassinger finalmente venceram Richards e a faixa foi selecionada para o lançamento como um single. O sucesso da música impulsionou as vendas da Gibson fuzzbox, fazendo com que todo o estoque disponível fosse esgotado até o final de 1965. Como a maioria das gravações antes de 1966 dos Stones, "Satisfaction" foi lançada originalmente em mono apenas. Em meados da década de 1980, uma verdadeira versão estereofonica da canção foi lançada em edições em alemão e japonês do relançamento em CD de Hot Rocks 1964-1971. A mixagem estérea dispõe de um piano (tocado por Jack Nitzsche) e violão, que são quase inaudíveis na versão mono original (os instrumentos também podem ser ouvidas em uma gravação bootleg da trilha instrumental). Este mix estéreo de "Satisfaction" também apareceu em um CD promo de rádio com faixas raras em esteréo, previstas para as estações de rádio nos Estados Unidos em meados da década de 1980, mas ainda não foram apresentadas em um CD comercial mundial, mesmo depois de prensadas nos CDs Hot Rocks alemães e japoneses com a presença de mono e estéreo. Para o relançamento mundial em 2002 de Hot Rocks, um mix quase-estéreo foi utilizada com guitarra, baixo, bateria e vocais no canal central e violão e o piano esquerdos e direitos com efeito delay. Tema A letra descreve a irritação do cantor com o crescente comercialismo do mundo moderno, onde o rádio transmite "informações inúteis" e um homem na televisão diz-lhe "O quanto as suas camisetas podem ser brancas". Jagger também descreve o estresse de ser uma celebridade, e as tensões da turnê. A parte no qual ele fala que não consegue "impressionar nenhuma garota" foi bastante controversa na época, interpretada por alguns ouvintes (e locutores de rádio) como uma referência a sexo. Jagger declarou que estes não entenderam "a linha mais suja da música", como quando uma garota fala para ele voltar em outra semana pois ela está " naqueles dias(losing streak)", uma aparente referência à menstruação. Na época a canção foi considerada preocupante por causa de suas conotações sexuais e sua visão negativa do comercialismo e outros aspectos da cultura moderna; Paul Gambaccini, crítico, afirma: "A letra desta canção é realmente ameaçadora para um público mais velho. Esta canção é considerada um ataque ao status quo". Lançamento e sucesso Satisfaction foi lançado como um single nos Estados Unidos pela London Records em 6 de junho de 1965, com The Under-Assistant West Coast Promotion Man como B-side. O single seguiu seu caminho pelos charts americanos, alcançando o top 10 de Julho, tirando o lugar de The Four Tops' "I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)". Satisfaction aguentou por quatro semanas completas, perdendo seu lugar em 7 de Agosto para a canção I'm Henry the Eighth, I Am da banda Herman's Hermits. A canção entrou nos charts americanos da Billboard Hot 100 no dia 12 de Junho de 1965, permanecendo lá por 14 semanas; sendo número 1 por quatro semanas seguidas. Durante a sua oitava semana nos charts, o single foi certificado como ouro pela RIAA por ter vendido mais de meio milhão de cópias nos Estados Unidos, dando a banda seu primeiro de tantos discos de ouro na América. Mais tarde a canção foi lançada também nos Estados Unidos pela London Records no álbum Out of Our Heads. De acordo com "Joel Whitburn Presents, Top R&B/Hip-Hop Singles: 1942–2004" a canção também alcançou a posição 19 nos singles de R&B mais vendidos. Letra I can't get no satisfaction I can't get no satisfaction 'Cause I try, and I try, and I try, and I try '' I can't get no'' I can't get no '' When I'm drivin' in my car'' And that man comes on the radio He's tellin' me more and more About some useless information '' Supposed to drive my imagination'' I can't get no Oh, no, no, no Hey, hey, hey That's what I say '' I can't get no satisfaction'' I can't get no satisfaction '' 'Cause I try, and I try, and I try, and I try'' '' I can't get no'' I can't get no When I'm watchin' my TV And that man comes on to tell me How white my shirts can be But he can't be a man, 'cause he doesn't smoke The same cigarettes as me '' I can't get no'' Oh, no, no, no Hey, hey, hey That's what I say '' I can't get no satisfaction'' I can't get no girl reaction 'Cause I try, and I try, and I try, and I try '' I can't get no'' I can't get no '' When I'm ridin' round the world'' And I'm doin' this and I'm signing that And I'm tryin' to make some girl Who tells me, baby, better come back later next week 'Cause you see I'm on losing streak '' I can't get no'' Oh, no, no, no Hey, hey, hey That's what I say I can't get no I can't get no '' I can't get no satisfaction'' No satisfaction No satisfaction No satisfaction I can't get no Créditos Mick Jagger - vocais principais e backing vocals Keith Richards – guitarra, backing vocals Brian Jones - violão Charlie Watts – bateria Bill Wyman - baixo Jack Nitzsche - piano, pandeiro Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Singles Categoria:Out Of Our Heads Categoria:Músicas do Keith